User talk:Doomlurker
Please leave messages below this point Hello, this is Batfan'89. If you want to talk anything BATMAN, just go to my discussion page and I will some how respond. I only get to spend one-two times a week on the ole computer, so it may take a while for me to respond. I also edit from time-to-time on the wookieepedia site and have edited one article on the batman.wkia page. If I could be of help on expanding this site when I can get the chance let me know. Batfan'89 00:59, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Fan Films and Fan stories Sir, Do we allow on this wiki actual articles on fan films and fan stories? We really should not allow this,except on user pages.... Thanks, --Duel44 22:11, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Batman Beyond stripped Sir, In reply to your question,I looked at the official site for this article, and they had a disclaimer that this was purely fan fiction. The article is: Batman Beyond stripped. Thanks, --Duel44 22:30, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Response Hello, this is Batfan'89. As for an article to work on, it does not matter, but I am interested in the Batman: Gotham Knight articles. I edited the Cardinal O'Fallon page not to long ago. But its like I said before, I hardly may not be of much help since its RARE that I get to go online and sit at the computer because of my job. But if you want advice on anything, I would like to help. I have been a DIE HARD BATMAN FAN since I was 4 years old and im 19 now!!! I guess for today I could edit some of the Batman: Gotham Knight articles. HUGE FAN OF this animated film that takes place in between Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. I hope they do another one that takes place after The Dark Knight and before Batman 3 Batfan'89 16:27, 24 March 2009 (UTC) reccommondation i would like to reccomend ventress112 for adminship. she works very hard but has been absent for that past weeks.--Generalgrievous113 20:47, 25 March 2009 (UTC) speaking of being absent, I'm here!!(thanks GG112)----Ventress112 talk / 01:12, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Tabs Sir, I am inquiring about the editing tabs for creating new pages. They are notably absent on this wiki and the Wonder Woman Wiki whenever I try to create a page. Why are the tabs missing? They have been for at least a day. Thanks, --Duel44 22:52, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Glossary: Minor Other Media Characters Hey Adam the Glossary: Minor Other Media Characters pages are all done and completed there was only a few Glossary Letters pages that had no Other Media Characters. But overall everything is done right now the pages are all done and this Glossary section of pages are done. I'm going to double check to see if I misted anything if you could help me and just double check as well that would be great and then we can officially confirm the Glossary: Minor Other Media Characters page are done and you can start deleting the stub pages of those Minor Other Media Characters. Well talk to you later and let me know when you start deleting the stub pages of those Minor Other Media Characters. Oh and let me know if I missed anyone and I'll fix it right away. Oh and the list below is of page I couldn't find stub pages of Minor Other Media Characters. List *List of Minor Other Media Characters (Number 0-9) *List of Minor Other Media Characters (Letter-I) *List of Minor Other Media Characters (Letter-Q) *List of Minor Other Media Characters (Letter-V) *List of Minor Other Media Characters (Letter-X) *List of Minor Other Media Characters (Letter-Y) *List of Minor Other Media Characters (Letter-Z) From Rod12 excuse me do you think that i can be a sysop now. im one of the most active and profitable users as proven on the top user widget. thx----Ventress112 talk / 23:56, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Vandelism Page Hey Adam we got a vandelism user called User:99.255.172.215‎ he created a page called Batman (fucking idiot‎ I marked the page for deletion with a deletion tage. Just wanted to let you know talk to you later oh and let me know what your going to do about the recent completion of Glossary: Minor Other Media Characters pages and the deletion of the stub pages of the Minor Other Media Character pages. From Rod12 User:Wallflowerlover284 Are you really going to allow User:Wallflowerlover284 to have that on their page? That could be considered hate crime. GroceryBag 19:00, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Tabs Sir, It should be noted that the page tabs are still missing. Maybe there is a problem,not just maintenance... Thanks, --Duel44 17:30, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Burton Batman 3 Hi. Thanks for the message and the help offer. I'll let you know if I ever need a hand. I've been a huge Batman and Burton-Batman fan for a long time. So it is a pleasure give what information I have regarding Burton's proposed Batman 3. If you have any questions for me, then please feel free to ask. Thanks again. Category:Batman 3 Characters Sir, I have noticed this new page called: Category:Batman 3 Characters. With so little known about Batman 3, some of these characters have not been confirmed for any kind of possible upcoming movie. I think that the next time such a page should be created, authors need to show a credible source for this kind of data. Thanks, --Duel44 13:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Glossary: Minor Other Media Characters Parrt-3 Hey Adam I was wondering when you were going to delete The Other Media Characters Stub pages that were moved when I created the Glossary: Minor Other Media Characters and the related page to that section. The reason being I noticed people have been doing minor editing on those page. Basically I was just curious when that certian task we talked about was going to be done. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12